


Day Two: Emotional Kiss

by Wolveria



Series: OC Kiss Week 2017 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Gen, Kissing, OC Kiss Week, OC Kiss Week 2017, OCKissWeek, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Swearing, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Wolveria
Summary: Safina has just about had it with their android housemate, especially when his actions get her best friend nearly killed.(For the OC Kiss Week 2017 Tumblr prompt!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Safina Reed, Jonathan Mori, Darien Thompson, and Tom the Automaton belong to me and are a part of my original works.

_"Where is she?”_

“Safina, wait—”

“Move out of the way, Darien!”

“She’s _resting_. Jon, for Christ’s sake, can you give me a hand!”

Jon gave the technical engineer a half-shrug, and offered, “Don’t look at me, mate. I suggest you move, or Safina will do it for you. She’s not kidding.”

Giving a long-suffering sigh while running his fingers through the dark curls on his head, Darien relented and moved. Safina brushed past him to shove open the door, and the tech was thankful she had shed her wings outside. Otherwise she might have swatted him aside like a bug.

It’s not that she would have done it on purpose – she seemed to have less control of her feathered limbs when she was agitated. A quality all the hybrids shared.

Jon gave him an apologetic wince, and Darien responded with an eye roll as he followed Safina into the room, hoping to prevent the shitstorm that was about to take place.

The dark-skinned young woman had stopped near the center of the room. Her hands were curled into fists as she glared at the subject of her ire occupying the chair next to the bed.

The android stared back, pale eyes taking in the hybrid with the ambivalent curiosity that was his signature style.

“Hello, Safina Reed.”

“Get out.”

That put a wrinkle in his demure look, blinking in a way that was almost human in its confusion.

“I don’t understand. Is something wrong?”

Safina advanced on the humanoid construct with a thunderous look that would make most mortals tremble. She was stopped by Jon’s hand on her shoulder, holding her at bay from the oblivious android.

“It’s your fault she left,” Safina hissed through her teeth. “It’s _your_ fault this happened to her, you cold-hearted, tin can, son of a bitch.”

The android, nicknamed “Tom” after he joined their group, furrowed the dark lines meant to mimic eyebrows.

“I did not force her to leave the bunker. She left of her own volition.”

“And why do you think that is, Tom?” Safina questioned in a mocking tone, her shoulders stiff and her expression hardened steel.

Darien was surprised she didn’t release her wings in an explosion of growing skin, bone, and feathers, in order to forcefully remove the android from the room. Not that she would have needed it; the sheer magnitude of her anger coupled with the automaton’s lack of desire to harm them would have been enough.

The android stared at her for a few seconds, unmoved by her anger. But not by her words.

“I upset her,” he concluded while continuing to watch Safina as if they were having a normal, everyday conversation. Not one in which she clearly wanted to remove his head and spit down his circuits.

“No shit. Now, there’s the door,” she responded curtly, moving to the side to throw an arm toward the bedroom entrance. “Use it.”

Again, his eyebrows furrowed with something akin to concern as his eye line trailed down to the bed he was silently guarding. The expression forming on his face was entirely human in a way that caused the engineer in Darien to marvel at its authenticity. It only seemed to infuriate Safina all the more.

“Hey, Tom,” Darien interjected with an upbeat note to his voice.  The android looked up, head slightly cocked as the tech approached him. “Let’s give them some privacy, okay?”

The android did not respond.

“I’ve got, uh, a new security grid I’ve been working on. I’ve narrowed the compartmentalization to a few nanocycles,” Darien added hurriedly, knowing how much the AI loved to tinker with the system when the engineer would actually allow it. “But I’d love to tighten it up a bit. Could you take a look with me?”

Expecting him to take the bait, he was flummoxed when the android didn’t immediately respond, faded eyes still focused on Tara’s pale face.

“Of course, Darien,” Tom responded in a fashion that Darien could only describe as distracted (did the automatons even _get_ distracted?). The android stood to his impressive height and silhouette, looking down at Safina from under the brim of his fedora. Finally, he turned to Darien.

“I will assist you.”

“Yeah, that’s-that’s great, I really appreciate it,” Darien stammered, sending a relieved look Jon’s way since Safina was too preoccupied glaring at Tom’s retreating back. Jon gave him an appreciative nod, though his hand remained on his partner’s arm until the door had shut behind them.

“He’s lucky we don’t throw him out on his chrome-plated ass,” Safina remarked as Jon rubbed her shoulder.

“Should leave that up to Tara,” he responded while heroically defeating the urge to make a joke about how Safina would know the specific texture and color of the android’s ass. It obviously wasn’t the time, even though he knew the unconscious woman on the bed would have appreciated his particular style of humor.

Speaking of, Jon finally got a good look at Tara now that the immediate crisis had passed. Her short, white hair framed a face that was much too pale, and her eye sockets seemed sunken and dark.

“If she wakes up,” Safina darkly stated as she took the chair Tom had vacated, her expression draining of anger as she studied the prone figure.

“She will,” he asserted with confidence he didn’t own. Tara’s skin was free of any evidence of her trauma, the rapid healing they all possessed having done what it was designed to do. But none of them had exactly tested the limits of their abilities. None of them had been subjected to the close range of an explosion’s impact either.

Jon and Safina had flown back as soon as they’d heard; Darien had been screaming in panic over the radio. It had sounded _bad,_ and they’d been lucky Tom had been able to retrieve Tara from the blast zone.

Not that Jon would say such things aloud. Not with Safina as pissed as she was. Not after what they had learned about their android-in-residence, which had caused Tara to leave in the first place.

“If she doesn’t wake up, I’ll kill him.” There was more bitterness than venom in her voice as she reached out and placed the back of her fingers against Tara’s cheek.

“No, you won’t.” Safina shot him a deadly look, and he raised his hands as he added, “If Tara had wanted him gone, she wouldn’t have settled for only breaking his nose when he told her.”

“Which caused her to leave and exposed her to being attacked. Don’t forget that part,” she added, but the fury in her voice had faded to dying embers. Now she just sounded tired.

“I hate to be the asshole,” Jon said in a failed attempt at levity, “but _that_ wasn’t his fault.” She didn’t respond, so he squeezed her shoulder, lightly massaging with his thumb. She leaned her head against his hand and took a heavy breath. “You know as well as I do that he’s fond of her. Or… whatever passes for fondness in his kind.”

“I know.” She didn’t say anything for a few long seconds, and the oppressive silence of the bunker was nearly painful on their heightened senses. “But it makes it easier to blame him for everything since he’s the root cause of so many problems.”

There was another moment of stillness as they both watched the steady rise and fall of the blanket covering Tara’s chest. Darien had scavenged a heart monitor from God-knew-where, and it kept time with the comforting rhythm of her heart.

“So… I take it this is a bad time to tell you I wanted to name our first child Tom?”

“Shut up,” she responded and lightly knocked his hand away, causing him to almost smile. But all signs of humor faded away as Safina got to her feet, standing over the still figure of the woman who had brought them all together, forming their ragtag band of bizarre misfits.

Safina leaned down and stroked the down-like hair away from Tara’s face. She pressed her lips against her forehead, holding them there for a moment while Jon’s heart ached in his chest. He could see by the set of her shoulders that she was about to lose what was left of her control as she pulled away.

“Hey. Come here,” Jon said as he wrapped an arm across her shoulder, pulling her toward him as her muscles began to tremble. Safina turned and buried her face in his neck, holding on for a few seconds more before the torrent broke and she sobbed with a fierceness that absolutely killed him.

“It’s all right. Tara’s going to be all right,” Jon said as he stroked the back of her curls. “She’s a fighter, and she’s survived worse than this.”

Safina nodded and valiantly attempted to speak through her hiccupping sobs. “I k-know. I know.”

“She’ll be all right,” Jon repeated over and over, willing it to be true even as the doubt crept into his heart. But he would continue to act as if Tara could awake at any moment, because that’s what Safina needed.

If they didn’t have hope, what else was left?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the robot-man is wearing a fedora. Oh, don't you worry. It's just as ridiculous as it sounds.
> 
> Also, more to come on bird-hybrid people.


End file.
